The fox
by altraakari313
Summary: Naruto is not really stupid and is actually genius.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

The darkness of the alley was my refuge, it hid me from them. From the people that wanted to hurt me. I didn't care that it was freezing. The cold never bothered me anyway. (XD don't judge meh) I didn't care that it was dark. I loved the darkness. I would wait there for hours and hours, and that's where i am now. I'm hiding. I know when they find me, they won't kill me. They aren't allowed to. Instead, they'll cause me as much pain as they can before their time is up. Then the anbu come. I heard footsteps get coming. I instantly stiffened, and my breathing stopped. By some miraculous way, they still found me. "I found the demon," I heard one yell. This was not good. I ran straight, and I didn't look back. I didn't need to, I could heard them.

"Demon"

"Stupid"

"Worthless"

"Monster"

I had been called these names a thousand times, yet it still hurt. Sure, rocks hit me, and kunai pierced my skin from behind, but it hurt more. I made sharp turns, and went into a abandoned clan house. I realized that I lost them. I walked through the compound looking for a name. I found a sign saying "Namikaze-Uzumaki" and I saw a baby room. I walked and froze when I saw a letter. I would've ignored the letter, but in big letters on the cover was the word "naruto." I opened the letter and hesitantly read it:

 _Dear naruto,_

 _If you're reading this, I have died fight the kyuubi no kitsune. I wish me and your mother could have been there for you, but we have to protect the village. I want to give everything to you. Everything under uzumaki and namikaze goes to you. I'm sorry we couldn't raise you. I hope the villages haven't blamed you...I'm sorry. -Minato Namikaze_

I could tell I was crying by the time I finished reading it. I knew who my dad was now. I went out the room, and walked down the hall. The next room I went into was the library. I decided then and there I would train to be the strongest. ' **Can you hear me'** a voice said. "Who are you," I asked. ' **Kyuubi no kitsune'** the voice said. I started to panic from the information. ' **Calm down...I won't hurt you** ' kyuubi reassured. "Where are you," I asked. ' **In your mind, if you go to sleep then you will be able to see me** ' kyuubi said. I sat down, and fell asleep. I ended up in a sewer. I saw a large cage that was obviously home to kyuubi. Red eyes peered through from the dark. ' **Glad to see you could join me** ' kyuubi bellowed. 'D-do you…' I trailed off. 'Do I what?' the fox asked. 'D-do you have a name, because kyuubi is just a-a title' i finished. 'Yes, it's kurama little one' kurama said. 'Kurama can you...um...train me' I asked. 'Sure kit' he said. 'Go to sleep now' he ordered and I obeyed.

 _The next morning_

I woke up on the stone floor of the namikaze library. I got up. ' **Morning kit** ' I heard kurama. Throughout the day he instructed me to the action. First, I found new clothes. I had black anbu pants, and a fishnet shirt. I also had a black and red jacket and red ninja shoes. Then he taught me how to henge. After that he instructed me to henge and go to the ninja store. I got weights and a special type of paper. My weights were 40 pounds each for my arms and 50 for my legs. I also had gravity seals on for around 30 pounds. I went home, and he told me to pour my chakra into the paper. I did and it spilt into fours. One piece caught on fire, One got soaked in water, One crumbled away into dirt, and the last just wrinkled up. Kurama told me, I had all five chakra natures. He said he would train me on them in the order of fire, lightning, wind, water, and then earth. He told me to go out to the backyard, and that brings us to now. I stepped out into the backyard, and marveled at the beauty of it. I took one step on the ground, and then face planted. I heard kurama rolling on the floor in laughter. I mind-yelled 'Shut the hell up' to the fox. He continued laughing. I got up, and walked a little. Kurama said go to a tree. I did. He said climb it without your hands. I looked at him like he was crazy. He told me to focus chakra into my feet. I made the sign, and focused some chakra into my feet. I slowly walked up the tree, and ground. Then I fell. I did that until I could stick on the tree for over a hour. He told me to go over to the water next. 'What's next walking on water' I asked sarcastically. 'Yep, how'd you know kit' he replied making me facepalm. I did the same thing and immediately fell in. I eventually got it, but it was now dark. I started dancing in happiness. I changed and went to ichiraku's. I ate a few bowls of ramen before going home. I fell asleep in a bed this time. The next day, I raced to jiji's using the street. I ran up ignoring my surroundings. I knocked on jiji's door, and heard a come in. I walked in, and said "Hey jiji." "Hey naruto," He said. "Jiji do you know who my parents are" i asked.

"No naruto" he answered. "I do" i yelled. He waved his hand, and the ANBU disappeared. I knew they were there I didn't care. "Who are they naruto," he asked. "Minato namikaze the fourth hokage, and kushina uzumaki the red hot habanero" i yelled. He looked taken back. "Wanna see something cool" i asked. He nodded, and I took out the special paper, and pushed my chakra into it. I wasn't looking at the paper, I was looking at his reaction. He looked surprised, then happy, and then confused. "Who gave this to you," he asked. "No one, I found in" I said excited. Someone then burst in "Hokage-sama urgent news." I walked out past the shinobi, and straight into a white-haired ninja. I muttered sorry and continued on my way. I went home, and went to the library. I went to the fire jutsu section, and read some scrolls. The rest of the was spent working on fire. I saw night had come, but I had a bad feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I ran out the house onto the street, and through the woods. I was only five, but even I could tell when something was wrong. I saw a shinobi from the cloud. I hopped off the trees, and tackled him, killing him in the process. I had stabbed a kunai straight through his heart. I saw a black bag. I unzipped it, and saw a girl. She woke up, and gasped. "A uchiha?" she asked. I didn't know what she meant, but I picked her up, and brought her to the house. I sat her on the couch, and went to prepare a bath for myself. I looked in the mirror, and gasped. There glowing in the light, was a one tomoe sharingan. I saw the picture in one of the scrolls. I tried taking chakra from my eyes, and they deactivated. I got out, and put on some pajamas. I checked on the girl to see her awake. "What's your name," i asked. "Hinata hyuga" she answered. "And yours" she said. "Naruto uzumaki" I said. "N-nice to meet you" i heard her whisper. "Sleep" i commanded, and went into my own bed. I woke up, and went to see the girl asleep. I went into the room, and changed. I went back out, and she was awake. I changed, and walked her to the hokage office. When I entered, I unhenged. I told jiji what happened, and he let me go. When I got back, I decided a couple things. 1. I would hide my strength until I was a genin. 2. I would wear a mask. 3. I would hide everything about me 4. I would train like no tomorrow.

 _6 years later_

"Naruto uzumaki," my named was called for the genin exam. I could finally release my mask. I had been wearing a henge since 7. I walked into the room. "First a transformation" I transformed into minato aka dad. "Next himawari" I replaced myself with a chair. "Now all you have to do are clones" I made a room full of shadow clones. I released them, and walked out the classroom, grabbing a black headband on the way. Was my henge still up? Of course. I didn't want to spoil the wonderful surprise. Jiji came in the classroom. "Naruto may we speak outside please" the hokage asked.

"Ewww it's the thing my mom told me to stay away from"

"It probably got in trouble again"

Whispers filled the classroom, and i couldn't help but feel a little disgust for the way they were assuming stuff. We came to a stop outside the classroom and i knew what was coming next. "Naruto how much strength do you have?" the question mocked me. "I have a lot of strength because i need lot to become hokage." i yelled using my annoyingly loud voice that in my opinion made me sound gay. Well i was technically half gay, but no one needed to know that. The hokage seemed deep in thought before saying "ok you can go back inside now...also where's your headband" I showed him it was on my head. He walked away as i decided to show my true self tomorrow or the day after. I walked back in making sure no one saw my headband. I didn't need to look around to know who had their headbands. It was obviously going to be

The clan heirs

The rookie of the year

The kunoichi of the year

I didn't care who was on my team i just hoped i didn't get stuck with sakura.

The time has arrived for everyone to go home. I started to walk to the compound only to get interrupted by a "why are you going to the clan houses."

I looked back to see the very own sasuke uchiha behind me. "Because i live in one you ass" was my answer. " **Yes tell him kit...show him you aren't one to be messed with** " i heard kurama say. "You-" he started but was cut off by my voice which sounded very cold "i don't feel like hearing you annoying voice right now" as i walked away towards my house. I entered in my compound.

"Wassup" i familiar woman was heard.

"Wassup anko"

Yes. you heard me right. Anko had helped train me and knew my heritage. She'd sometimes drop in randomly just for the hell of it.

"You planning on releasing the henge soon" she asked. "Yep i'm going to when we meet our jonin instructor" i said. She looked at me and i could tell she was happy. I didn't need to wear a henge around her for the fact that even if she had a kunai and a scroll she would just befriend both, but she knew the difference. Of course, having been around her alot caused me to inherit some of her 'bad' traits. Like for instance, i believe i became kind of sadistic because of the snake lady. It was pretty likely that was the reason. I also inherited pervertedness from the damn snake woman. "Why do i feel like you are going to torment the poor fellow who becomes you jonin instructor and even worst your teammates." anko asked in a mocking tone. "Because i will" i said bored as i finally sat down on the couch.

" **Blunt** " i heard kurama comment. "Aren't i always" i replied in my mind. " **Fair point** " kurama admitted to defeat. I heard about anko's day before going to the library. I started reading scrolls my sharingan activated and using my clones as a way to speed up the progress. I went to the backyard and tested out some combinations.

"Tasukete no anime" i yelled making the handsigns.

Monkey

Dog

Serpent

Water came from the smalls pond to form a yellow being with tentacles and what i think was a robe and tie on. "Hello there young student my name is kuro sensei" it proudly exclaimed. I dispelled the jutsu before i could hear anymore. I'm too young for this. Maybe if i say a random name after it will help.

"Tasukete no anime karma"

Monkey

Dog

Serpent

A redhead appeared. "Hello random redhead" i said. The jutsu i did is suppose to summon random people from another world to help you. I was generally excited to meet this dude. He looked cool enough. "Hello random blonde."

"My name is naruto"

"My name is karma"

"You're alright"

"I'm not alright i'm sadistic"

"Me too"

"I got to get back to class"

"Alright bye"

I released the jutsu decided it was not a battle jutsu. It was pretty cool though. I looked at the sky wondering when it became night. I walked into the house then into my room. I fell asleep then.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I woke up and got up. I got dressed in the regular, but i didn't put on my genjutsu. I walked into my living room to see anko on the couch. I threw a kunai at her, and she caught in between her fingers. She grudgingly got up, and i went out the door. I sunshined to outside the classroom. I put on my genjutsu and walked in. I sat next to sasuke ready to just be quiet and chill. Everything was fine except the fact sakura and ino came stomping in destroying the beautiful peace. I subtly created a clone and moved it taking my place. I was in the very back of the classroom hiding in the shadows. Guess those villages gave me good skills, after all. I watched as my clone got pushed into sasuke while doing his mask. The fangirls then proceeded to try to beat him up, but as soon as he was touched he dispelled. I sat next to shikamaru who raised a eyebrow but didn't say anything because iruka came in.

He started naming teams. "Naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno"shit "and sasuke uchiha" double shit "your jounin instructor is kakashi hatake" ok that one is not too bad.

I internally groaned. It was bad enough i had sakura on my team, but with sasuke on my team too she would focus more on him than herself and the team making her overall useless. That puts the success of our team missions from 50% down to 37%. Well, sasuke's skill should put us at 62%. My skill should boost us to around 85% and hatake remains unknown. It is really funny how the two deadlast shikamaru and naruto are really geniuses. I almost chuckled out loud at the thought, but i'm pretty sure that would make me seem crazy as fuck. Oh wait, i am. I fell asleep. I woke up to iruka dismissing us for lunch. I thought of where to eat. I climbed on the ledge and leaned against the ledge. I pushed chakra into my storage seals and my lunch came out. I started eating peacefully. I finished and sealed it back up. I couldn't help that i was awesome enough to pack lunch that way.  
"Hey dobe"

"Hey sasuke" i acknowledged. I thought about how to get sakura to be quiet. "Sasuke we have to do something about how sakura fangirls...it's annoying"

"I agree with you" he said. "Why do i feel like you're hiding something" he asked. "Because i am but you will know by our first mission" i assured. He nodded. We stayed there in peaceful silence. "It's time to go back" sasuke said and i nodded hopping in the classroom. We walked back and we sat down. "Hn (stupid fangirls)" i heard him say. "Hn (i know right)" i said surprising. "You can understand me...how?" he asked. "In due time" i simply said and he nodded remembering what i said at lunch. Sakura started fangirling and i started zoning out. If a girl likes another girl who girl 1 thinks is a boy. Is girl 1 gay since she technically likes a girl or is she straight because she thinks the girl is a boy. I guess it depends on what happens after girl 1 realizes girl two is a boy. I will believe she is bisexual like me. Perfect solution. I took an eraser and made a prank. I sat back down and waited. A white haired man came in and asked if we were his genin team. I just sighed as sakura answered. He told us to go up to the roof. I walked to roof deciding to hide my skill a little longer. "Ok everyone will introduce themselves" the white haired man asked. "Can you go first sensei" sakura said. "Alright, my name is kakashi hatake...i have many likes and dislikes...my hobbies...you don't need to know those...i don't really have a dream." everyone sweatdropped at his oh-so-specific introduction. "Pinky first" he added.

I didn't pay attention to her introduction, because i knew most if not all of it would involve sasuke. I actually listened to sasuke's introduction.

"My name is sasuke uchiha. I don't like a lot of things and i hate a lot of things. What i have is not a dream but an ambition because i will make it a reality. I m going to kill a very certain someone and restore my clan." he said in a very dark tone. Ok so something bad i don't care about happened to this dude. "Ok the blonde is next but before you start remove the henge" he said directing everything after the but to me. I dropped the henge making sakura and sasuke's mouths drop open. "Sorry let me introduce myself. My name is naruto uzumaki-namikaze and i've been wearing a henge since the age of seven. My likes are ramen, jutsu, kurama, anko, nice people, quiet people, and sadist. My dislikes are cockiness, people underestimating me, the villagers, fangirls and other things i can't think of right now. My hobbies are hiding in the shadows, training, pranking, sitting on my dad's head, and playing mind games. My dream is to surpass my dad, by becoming the greatest hokage of all time." i explained. Sakura had her mouth open and sasuke glanced at me. Kakashi explained the 66% chance of failing and stuff. I sunshined outside the hokage's office. I knocked asking for entrance. I heard a come in. i saw danzo, hamura, and koharu there with the hokage. I walked in, and straight to the hokage only knew about my henge so he wasn't surprised. "Jiji i want possession of the namikaze-uzumaki household." i stated bluntly. The elders looked surprised while hiruzen smiled. "Of course..it's only fair" he said getting out the paperwork. "You can't just give this brat the fourth's house" hamura yelled. "I can since he's the fourth's son" he said. They looked taken back. I filled out the paperwork and he signed it putting it away. "So anything else" he asked. I nodded. I took out some chakra paper and handed it took him. He nodded understanding that i was asking if he remembered. "Watch the test for team 7 tomorrow." i said and he nodded. I walked out and into kakashi. "What are you doing here" he asked in a nice enough tone. "Asking the hokage for something" i stated not stopping my walking. I shunshined home, and was greeted with a kunai being flung at me. Did i say kunai? I met multiple kunai. I grabbed one of them and blocked the rest. "Nice reflexes" anko commented. I nodded and went to the kitchen. I started making teriyaki. I finished making the food and made two bowls of it. I set the bowls down on the table. Anko skipped in and sat in her chair as i sat in mine. We started eating and she asked about my day and told her what happened. She burst out laughing when i told her about going into the hokage's office. I said goodnight and went to the bathroom. I took a long bath and fell asleep as soon as i got out. I ate breakfast anyway since i knew i wouldn't puke. I walked to the training ground and sakura and sasuke were already there. I waved and sat down. I ended up in my own thoughts again. If girls didn't have boobs would they be more or less attractive. I suppose flat chested girls would be more attractive and...fuller girls would be less attractive. I am too young to be thinking about this. I don't need to be thinking about life's mysteries. I was interrupted by a poof and a "yo." "your late" "Hn.(stupid people)" "stupid screeching banshee" i am sure you know who said what. If you didn't the order was kakashi, sakura, sasuke, and then me. He led us to stumps and explained the bell test.


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 4/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was hiding, yet i wasn't hiding. I was in the clearing using a invisibility jutsu. I released in and kakashi turned to me getting in a fighting stance. I didn't know how i wanted to fight but i had a idea. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" sneaky/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" 't destroy the bells/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" to hurt but not kill/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I decided to start with taijutsu, and got into my own fighting stance. I moved forward and kakashi looked surprised at my speed as he moved at the same pace. When we were about to collide, i increased my speed and slipped under him grabbing the bells on the way and darting off into the forest. I didn't even have to use my sharingan, but that's what he gets for underestimating me. I made my way over to sasuke and tapped him. "What do you what," he asked annoyed. I held out a bell and he took it eager to pass. I raced off looking for sakura. I found her on the ground...passed out. It took me a second to realize it was just a genjutsu. I shook her awake, and she looked annoyed. "What do you want naruto-baka" she screeched. I held out a bell to her, and she took it. She then proceeded to hit me on the head. "You stupid-baka how dare you steal a bell from sasuke-kun" she yelled. "Shut the hell up you ignorant banshee. I got that bell not your precious sasuke-kun so if you hate me that much give the bell back to me and take your dumbass to your precious sasuke-kun so i won't have to hear your loud mouth compliment sasuke for something i did." i said in a cold tone. I ran off and into the trees. I didn't feel like hearing her mouth. I sat down and took deep breaths to make my anger disappear. I didn't want to lash out at her, but in all fairness she deserved it. She needs to open her eyes and know that the world does not revolve around sasuke. The name of this show is not sasuke. In my eye's the name of this show is (JASHIN) life not sasuke, not sakura but life. (i almost broke the fourth wall...that was a close one) i heard the bell's high pitched ring signifying, it was noon. I walked into the clearing to see sasuke sitting on the ground and sakura acting like nothing happened. Kakashi was standing in front of them and the stumps were behind them. "I am very disappointed in two of you. Did you even think about what this exercise was about" kakashi asked. "Skills" sasuke said. "Smarts" sakura asked. "Teamwork" i said with a certainty to my voice. "Naruto's right. Sakura, naruto handed you a bell, and you yelled at him not to steal sasuke's stuff. You didn't even thank him. Sasuke you took the bell and said thank you but didn't even worry about naruto's well being." kakashi explain. Sasuke looked at me with a 'i'm sorry' expression while sakura glared at me. I ignored her and mouthed to sasuke "it's ok." "sakura and sasuke you'll get another chance and naruto you get to eat lunch, but you two will be tied to stumps" he said. He tied them both to stumps and left me with a lunch box. I ate a few things then held out sushi to sasuke. "Thanks dobe" he said. I held out some to sakura, but she turned away saying something about "i don't want to be fed by a dobe." me and sasuke ate in silence. Sakura's stomach growled so i held out the last piece to her. When she tried to complain, i just shoved some sushi in her mouth. She swallowed it. Kakashi appeared dark clouds behind him. "You…"he started his voice echoing making sakura and sasuke shiver. "Pass" he said in a suddenly nice tone. I chuckle at sasuke's grunt and sakura's sigh in relief. "Well two of you do" kakashi added. "Which two" i asked. "Sasuke and you" he answered me making sakura's mouth drop to the floor. "We'll find a replacement for her at some point" he said calmly. I untied sasuke and we walked into the village. I wonder how long it will take them to realize sakura is still tied up. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Will i say anything?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"No /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey sasuke, wanna get some ramen to celebrate and then train." i asked and he nodded. We walked to ichiraku's and sat on two stools right next to each other. I order a miso ramen as he ordered a beef. "So you gonna show me your true strength" he asked me. "Yea of course, since i feel like i can trust you with some secrets only a few know" i said. He nodded. We finished our food, and i led him to my compound. "Uzumaki-namikaze" he read the sign. I ushered him to follow. I showed him the letter from when i was five, and he read it. "It doesn't help that i don't know which one of my parents were also a uchiha" i said simply making him look up. "W-what" he stuttered. I activated my sharingan. I expected him to be mad, but instead he just hugged me. I hugged back and we stayed like that for a while. "Wanna go train now" i asked and he nodded. He worked on tree climbing while i worked on my seals. "Was the naruto from the academy a mask," he asked. I nodded. I need to spar. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tasukete no anime ichigo" i didn't know what i was saying. I man with orange hair appeared. I released it immediately./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I decided to try out one of the water jutsu i read about./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hariken no mizu" i yelled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ram/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ox /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Boar/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Serpent/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I large water hurricane appeared and i released it. It was now nighttime so i went inside sasuke hopping down and joining me. I told him where the quest room closest to my bedroom was and he went there while i went to bed. I knew tomorrow we would meet sakura's replacement. /span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through my window. Normal people loved sunshine, me however...i love the rain. The sun just bothered me. I couldn't be bothered to close the blinds. I sat up and got dressed in my usual outfit. I walked out my room and sat sasuke and anko talking. I threw a kunai at her and she caught it and threw it back. I walked into the kitchen and made everyone food. "Breakfast" i said. They both walked in and we all ate. Anko left a little while after saying stuff about how ibiki, whoever that was, was going to kill her if she was late. I looked at the clock. Two hours and thirty minutes late. "It's time to go" i yelled. Me and sasuke left and walked through the village. "Never knew you could cook" he commented. "What can i say" i replied. "Well, we forgot our lunch" he said in a wistful tone. "Yea we did" i said not telling him i packed us both onigiri. We made to the meeting place, and saw a girl waiting there. She had two buns on her head, and she had scrolls on her thighs. "Why were you two late" she asked with a hint of annoyance. "Because our sensei is always three hours late" i answered. She nodded preparing to remember that next time. "What's your name" sasuke asked. "My name is tenten, and how about you" she said. "My name's naruto uzumaki-namikaze, and this is sasuke uchiha" i said pointing to me then sasuke. She nodded, "and our sensei." "kakashi hatake" sasuke answered.

Poof.

"Yo"

"What's your excuse this time" i asked while sasuke raised a eyebrow.

"I got lost on the path to life" he said.

"That's a good excuse" i said amusement and sarcasm lacing my voice.

Sasuke and tenten sighed. I am going to like this team. "Ok so we ar-" kakashi started but i cut him off. "Do you mind if we go somewhere private to train instead" i asked. "Yea, but all of the training grounds are probably being used at the moment." he said. "It's fine i use my own if you want to use that one." i said. He nodded. We walked back to my house. Kakashi and tenten gaped. Sasuke led the way while i made some food incase we got hungry. I brought it out and set it to the side. Tenten went to the targets and started practicing while i started to meditate. Kakashi watched sasuke tree climb. I went inside and grabbed a couple of scrolls. I read them over. One of them was a lightning jutsu that shocked everyone in the perimeter to death and the other a wind jutsu that made wind bullets. I went over to the targets and did the wind jutsu hitting most of the targets. The thing is...they went completely through the targets. I used wood style to replace them since i was also a senju. I figured it out after doing some research. Kushina uzumaki was great granddaughter of senju hashirama and uzumaki mito. I didn't know her parents, so i chose to research that later. "Hey sasuke" i called. "Yea" he said. "Wanna spar..taijutsu only" i asked. I received a nod in confirmation. So we sparred. We seemed to be equal. Then he activated his sharingan and i activated mine. It was exhilarating. He tried to punch me with his right hand and i grabbed it then he tried to kick me but i jumped over him and spun making him and me fall. We both got up and charged at each other again. Before we could collide, our stomachs growled. We both stopped, and shrugged. I saw kakashi and tenten with their mouths open. Oh did i use my sharingan? **No shit sherlock. You are so smart yet so dense.** I chuckled at kurama. I started eating my onigiri which had specks of ramen in it while sasuke's had tomatoes in his. Kakashi's and tenten's were plain since i didn't know what they liked. We all started eating and just chilled when we were done. "So...you gonna explain you're sharingan" kakashi asked. "I was born with it" i said and he hummed. "What about the wood style" he pried. "Same situation" i said. He nodded. "Can i tell the hokage" he asked. "You can tell him i have more strength and all five chakra natures but nothing else." i said and he nodded once again. "Wassup gaki" i heard the familiar voice and turned to see anko in the doorway. "Hey snake" i said. Kakashi looked like he had just seen a ghost. Anko took one look at him and she smiled. It wasn't a happy smile it was a sadistic one. I shook my head at her. She walked over and picked up some of my onigiri. "Wheres mine" she asked in a pouty voice. "In the fridge and yes it is dango flavored." i said before she could ask me. She rushed in the house. "She is so...anko" sasuke sweatdropped at kakashi's choice of words. "He isn't wrong" i said. Sasuke just sighed. I could see it now. Just then i realized something "hey tenten" is said. "Yea" she said munching down on her lunch. "Who were your old teammates" i asked. "Rock lee, neji hyuuga and maito guy" she answered. Kakashi paled. "D-did you say maito guy" he asked stuttering. She nodded. He fainted. "If you are that scared just wait to you hear" she said in a mischievous tone. "What" he asked. "There's two of them now" she whispered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" kakashi's drawn out scream sounded like it was from some clique movie. I decided to just let it go. "Wanna go do those D ranks now" i asked. "Yea, let's go" i heard sasuke and kakashi say in sync...I SHIP ITTTT. Nevermind actually i ship kakashi with anko or maybe iruka. This is perfect. So sasuke will either end up with me, sakura, or possibly a random person in the future. I wouldn't mind dating him. Ok, what about tenten. Based on how she talked, she likes this neji guy. I hope she gets the guy. I must find out who i am allowed to ship these people with. I poofed to the hokage's office. I barged in ignoring the two jonin staring at me. "Hokage" i yelled. "Yes" he said. "I must know. I must know...who do you ship" i sang. He leaned in close "i'll tell you all my ships later" he said. Kakashi came in with my team. I then realized the two jonin were kurenai and asuma. I still didn't care. We ended up going after some cat named tora. We caught it easily and went back to the hokage's office. When we entered, we gave the cat to the fire lord's wife. She squashed the cat. I hate that cat but i kind of feel back for it. "Now what mission, we have babysitting the children of the elders, gardening, catching tora again" i held up my hand making him. "Listen hokage if you give us a C rank i will" i leaned in closer. He leaned "tell you how to defeat the paperwork." he yelled out "tell me how to defeat my worst enemy...you have a deal." He chuckled and some drunk guy came in. "who are these kids, i asked for shinobi" he said in a rude tone. "And thought we were guarding someone of importance, but it turns out we are just guarding some old guy with a drinking problem" i said. I heard tenten, sasuke, and kakashi go "ohhhhhhhhh." We ended up separating to pack. I got back to see sasuke in confusion. He was confused on why we didn't have bags. "Sasuke give me your arm," i said. He did as i said, and threw a storage seal on it and told him how to use it. Kakashi arrived after we were finished. The old guy who i never got the name of started walking us behind him. "What's his name again" i asked tenten. "Tazuna" she said. Oh i wonder how it feels to be a cloud,to be free. Now i should like shika-oh look a puddle. I skipped over to the puddle and poured chakra into my feet jumping up and down in it. I skipped back to the front. Two beat up dudes emerged from the puddle. Tenten guarded tazuna while me and sasuke went for one each. I knocked him out within seconds while sasuke knocked his out in a few more than me. His however got and ran for tenten who easily kicked him in the face. He flew over to me and i grabbed him and threw him towards sasuke who already had a kunai ready. He was stabbed in the stomach. Kakashi came out from hiding which i wondered when exactly he had decided to ditch us. "Good job everyone" he said. He then started talking to tazuna.


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER 6_

We are on a boat, surrounded by fog and all i can think is do these people ever stop talking. Apparently not since tazuna is still explaining things. "Naruto" sasuke said. "What" i replied in a bored tone. "Is it just me or have kakashi been talking since those two idiots attacked us" sasuke said. "I agree" tenten commented joining the conversation. I nodded my head. "Are you guys talking about me" kakashi said with a dark aura surrounding him. The dude literally appeared out of nowhere making all three of us jump. In the process, i had ending up smacking him, making him angrier. Of course we all rapidly shook our heads, and he was proven bipolar by his sudden happiness. We all sighed. I knew they were both thinking the same thing as me 'bipolar.' I proceeded to zone out once again. I just now realized that sasuke's hair was shaped like a duck's ass. I chuckled at that thought. Tenten looked at me wondering what i chuckled about. I motioned for her to come closer. I whispered about sasuke having a duck's ass for hair. She burst out laughing. Kakashi leaned in and i told him too. He had the same reaction as tenten. We were all there trying not to laugh every time we looked at sasuke. Tazuna and sasuke were confused on why we were acting like that, but who cares. We finally reached the dock. We started walking to the village through the woods. We were walking when out of nowhere kakashi yelled "duck" tazuna and sasuke fell to the ground while me and tenten fell to the ground laughing. Kakashi just squatted. A sword flew over our heads and imbedded itself in a tree. A man was standing on it and i recognized him as zabuza of the hidden mist. I immediately got my sword and ran towards him. "Cmon kakashi sasuke and tenten protect tazuna" i yelled. Tenten pulled out a couple scrolls while me duckass and pirate ran forward. Kakashi went straight while i went left and sasuke went right. Duckass blew a fight ball that i enhanced with a wind jutsu called great breakthrew. We were right behind our jutsu. Me and sasuke danced around him working as a team. When zabuza protected himself from sasuke's dropkick, i stabbed him in the stomach with my sword. I pulled back as sasuke jumped back. Kakashi sped forward i cast a wind jutsu to make him faster and he nodded in thanks. He fought zabuza me and sasuke getting hits in when he was distracted with kakashi. Me and kakashi did a wave jutsu at the same time making him crash against a tree. When kakashi was about to kill him senbon hit him in the neck. A hunter nin from the wave picked him up. He told us he was grateful for us doing his job. He went away, and we walked to tazuna's house. We got there and was welcomed by tsunami, tazuna's daughter, who made us food. I ate it happily enjoying the playful scene. Tenten and kakashi were joking around with sasuke about his antisociality and he was smiled just a little. I finished my food, and excused myself. I walked up to my room and went to sleep. I appeared in my little mind scape. 'Haven't seen you in a while' weird voice said. I call it weird because the person is weird, well fox. 'Shut the fuck up you lazy ass fox' i said in my real voice which held a cold tone. The calm voice i used wasn't my real voice, because if you heard my real voice you would be scared. I only used it when i was mad. He looked proud, but at the same time scared. He taught me the hiraishin. It was cool. I feel asleep after.


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER 7_

I woke up to see sasuke on the other side of the room. I placed a seal on his arm for the hiraishin. I changed and went downstairs. I saw kakashi and tenten sitting on the couch. I pulled tenten's arm and placed the seal on her. I then did the same to kakashi. I of course made sure to do the arm with the book so tenten would see what was in it. She blushed bright red. I finished and he pulled his arm away. I chuckled at his scowling face. I sat next to them while tenten looked curious. "What was that" kakashi asked for the both of them. "The hiraishin that i recently learned" i said. Kakashi's mouth dropped open while tenten looked confused. "Oh please he was my dad after all" i said in a 'you can't be serious tone.' "who's your dad," tenten asked. "The fourth hokage," i answered making her mouth open in shock. I shrugged my shoulders and went into the forest. I puts seals in a circle. I flashed going in a circle as a blur. I was running out of chakra very fast. I collapsed from the lack of chakra reaching my limit. I woke to a girl...actually it's a boy (congrats it's a boy) who woke me. "My name is haku," he said. "Waddup hunter nin who is working with zabuza" i said carefree. He looked confused. "No, you're just being played by gato" i said. He looked surprised. "Want help collecting herbs" i asked. He nodded. I helped him collect herbs. I waved as he left. I got up and stretched. I started going in circles again, but i expanded the circle. I then started going in random directions making a 17 pointed start of blurs. I stopped seeing my team with their mouths hanging open. Kakashi i could only guess. "What?" i asked. They all sweatdropped. I started doing my intense training again. I activated my sharingan so i could see everyone. Kakashi had his sharingan out examining like me, same with sasuke. I marked the spots beside the originals increasing the points on the star. I collapsed again but didn't go unconcious. I waited for kurama to refill me. Then i got a idea. I started to channel kurama's chakra into the seal and i kept going. I was way faster and i'm pretty sure even kakashi's sharingan couldn't see me. I stop channelling kurama's chakra, but kept going. I was drained quickly again. I decided to work on my taijutsu once i was back to full chakra. I chilled watching everyone train. Tenten and sasuke were sparring in taijutsu. They were both improving quickly. "Kakashi want to spar taijutsu only" i said. He nodded getting into a stance. I got into my own. We started. He tried to punch me, but i dodged using the backbend to do a handstand and kick him in the face. He dodged grabbing my foot but i twisted him off. We danced intricately pushing ourselves. I punched him in the face sending him flying back, but he flipped standed on the tree. I jumped on we started fighting. He tried to punch me but i jumped over and launched off his fist and started twisting midair throwing a barrage of kunai at him. He caught one and started deflecting them back to me. I twisted dodging all of them. I landed on the water, and we started fighting on it. I noticed tenten and sasuke were watching us. When he tried to kick me with his left foot, i went under it and uppercutted him, ending the match. We shook hands. I sat down on the forest floor, resting my chakra and body. (from what)(stop mehhh) My whole body was sore. (and so it starts) I laid down (on sasuke's bed) on the grass, and caught the bottle of (lube) water sasuke had thrown my way. I started drinking it eagerly. (drinking what) I sat up. I was bored. I decided to look for my victim. (RAPE) I decided tenten and i analyzed (duckass's ass) my prey. I needed information. I walked over. "Hey guy's let's play 40 questions" i yelled. Everyone nodded and we sat in a circle. The order would be me, sasuke, tenten, and kakashi. "Kakashi whats under your mask?" i asked. "Another mask" (damn you) kakashi said.

"Naruto what is your favorite book"

"icha icha" (same)

"Sasuke do you style your own hair or is it natural"

"Natural"

"Tenten whats your fav food" (do humans count)

"BBQ"

"Kakashi who is your crush"

"Iruka" (i had to)

"Naruto are you bi, gay, or straight"

"Bi"

"Sasuke are you bi straight or gay"

"Bi"

"tenten , same question"

"Same answer"

"Kakashi can i borrow your books"

"Yea"

"Kakashi why"

"Because he appreciates"

"Naruto who do you like"  
"Sasuke hinata kiba and shikamaru"

"Tenten who do you like"

"Lee"

"Sasuke what's your hobby"

"Training"

"Naruto what's your voice like"

"Like this"

Naruto spoke in his real voice sending shivers up everyones spine and making them all slightly aroused.

"Sasuke how did you know he was hiding his real voice"

"Hunch"

"Naruto why do you hide your real voice"

"Because of the tent in your pants"

Kakashi and sasuke blushed bright red.

"Sasuke who do you like"

"Tomatoe"

"Tenten what's your hobby"

"Pranks"

"Kakashi what's your favorite color"

"Silver"

"Sasuke what's your favorite color"

"Blue"

"Kakashi has your hair always been silver"

"Yea"

"Do you want to end this game"

"Sure"

"Why not"

"Hn."

Naruto said Hn. while kakashi said why not.

Everyone except naruto had bright red faces by now.

They got up and walked back. It had gotten dark by now.

 _Le timeskip_

Naruto groaned getting up. He hated the sun so much. He got dressed and went downstairs. Breakfast was on the table and everyone was awake. He sat down and started eating. I finished. We all got ready stashing hidden weapons in storage seals. We all walked out with tazuna to the bridge. When we got there, we saw zabuza and haku hanging out. Kakashi and sasuke got into a immediate stance while i walked forward. "So you guys are on our side now" i asked. They nodded. "Kid your not so bad at your sword but stopped leaning left all the time." me and zabuza were conversing about kenjutsu. "Well well well, the small itty bitty demon has betrayed us" gato taunted. I walked forward in a quick but no running pace. I unsheathed my sword and decapitated gato. I turned to his guards and said "you can either run or die  
" in my real voice. They all went running. I made a whole bunch of clones who started working on the bridge. The real me and kakashi just sat back. Sasuke and tenten fell asleep. The bridge was done in under a few hours. Everyone was cheering. We went back to tazuna's house and packed for konoha. We all went to sleep. I woke up and went down stairs enjoying the minimal sunlight. Kakashi was up and that was it. He was looking at me. "Yes" i asked. "Could you use your real voice more with the team so we are not caught off guard" he asked. "Sure" i replied in my regular voice. "O-ok good" he stuttered a little. I smirked at him. I realized that the rest of the rookie 9 haven't seen me without my henge yet except for sakura. "I decided to get use to using my real voice and i chuckled. Kakashi heard me and mutter "sexy son of a flash." "I heard that kashi" i said in a teasing tone. He stiffened still not use to me real voice. I snickered at that. He only stiffened more. The other two came downstairs, muttering stuff about dreams. I chuckled again and they heard me and turned towards me along with tsunami who had walked it. "Y-your real voice...use it more often." sasuke stuttered. "Oh did i get the almighty uchiha to stutter" i said in a mocking tone making everyone in the room get nosebleeds. We set off waving bye to the villages when we got to the bridge. We ran and ran and ran. I was so happy when we finally saw those big ass gates.


	8. Chapter 8

_CHAPTER 8_

We made it to the hokage's office. Kakashi went in and reported and came back out. "Wanna have lunch at BBQ" i asked. I decided to not use my fake voice anymore and stick to my real one. "Yea" they said. We headed over there. I saw team 10 so i stopped. "Should i put on the mask" i asked. Sasuke shook his head "i wanna see their faces" he said. We walked up and sat down at team 10's booth. "Hey sasuke, naruto" shikamaru said. "Naruto's not here" ino said. Choji pointed at me making her gasp. "Hello ino" i said catching them off guard. My team had already gotten use to my voice so it was funny. After they all made a great fuss i asked, "hey choji sasuke shika wanna hang out at my place" i said. "Sure" choji. "What a drag, i'll go" shika replied. "I was going there anyway" sasuke said. "Wanna come kakashi"(you'll have to beg) i asked. He nodded, and asked if asuma could come and i nodded. "Sasuke you cool leading them there i have to go ahead" i said. He nodded andi walked away but not before placing a seal on the place. I went into my house to find anko asleep. I threw a kunai at her and she woke up. I proceeded to hide my scrolls. I went into the library and made 1000 clones. We each picked a scroll. We turned on our sharingan reading the content and also sorting out the whole library. We were finished in less than five minutes. "Anko" i yelled. "What she yelled back. "Some company is coming over." i said going into the living. "Ok" she replied. I went out back and did random jutsu since i was bored. I heard them come in so i stopped. I walked into the living room to see everyone except my team gaping. Sasuke went to his room while i went back to the back. I saw everyone follow me. I started setting up my marks and set up 30 of them. I channeled my kyuubi chakra and started making my star again. I saw sasuke looking from his window which was on the second floor. I stopped and looked at him. "Stalker" i yelled. "Show Off" he yelled back making me scowl. It began.

"Ass"

"Dick"

"Duckbutt"

"Usuratonkachi"

"Teme"  
"Dobe"

"Stupid"

"Dickhead"

"Shut the hell up" tenten yelled when she got here. "What's up tenten" i said. Everyone sweatdropped except anko. "Oh yea ino, shikamaru, and choji don't tell the other teams what i look like or anything kay" i said. They nodded. Asuma already knew not to tell. "Hey sasuke kakashi tenten lets practice our team combos" i said and they nodded.

We tried it on a clone of mine. First tenten threw kunai to which it went left where sasuke threw a fireball at it. Then kakashi slashed it and i finally sent a jutsu to kill it. Hmm. "kakashi do your wave jutsu" i said. When he did i on my clone i used a lightning jutsu. It got shocked big time. Then me and sasuke did a fire-wind combo. "Hey who wants to spar" i yelled. Sasuke rraised his hand. "Taijutsu only?" i asked. He nodded. We sparred.

 **Kakashi's POV**

As we watched them it looked more they were dancing than fighting. Naruto was quick and precise and so was sasuke. Naruto was smarter, quicker and stronger but i could tell something was holding them back. I watched how naruto's eye went red for a second and sasuke activated his sharingan. I pulled up my headband barely able to keep up with them. I knew naruto had a genjutsu over his eyes and was using his too. I watched as naruto drop kicked sasuke, and won.

 **Naruto's POV**

I deactivated my sharingan and genjutsu. "Anko," i yelled. "Do we still have blindfolds" i asked noticing kakashi shiver. "Yea they are in the library" she yelled. I flashed to the library and then back. I had four. I gave the rest to tenten, kakashi and sasuke. "Im first" i said. I put the blindfold over my eye, and got into fighting stance. I heard whizzling and jumped flipping in he process. "You ready guys"i asked. After we all had our blindfolds on i explained. "We will walk around town" i said. I started walking and managed to avoid everything. I could hear where the people were. I heard the familar hawk. "I have to go guys" said kakashi. "Bye" i said. "Hey guys" i heard tenten and sasuke say "yea?" "we can enhance our ears with chakra" i said. I heard sasuke and tenten facepalm. I enhanced my ears and nose making me able to smell everyone and hear everything.

 _Le timeskip to after they called out konohamaru and yes they are still wearing the blindfolds._

"Hey boss"

"Yea kono"

"Is she on your team she doesn't look very strong" he said poking to tenten. "Konohamaru" i said. "Yes boss" he said. "One don't insult my teammates, two run or you will see why" i said as he started running away from tenten me skipping after them. Sasuke was muttering and walking behind me. We turned the corner to see konohamaru crash into a clown. I signaled for sasuke to get rocks and hide in the tree. He nodded. I walked up. Tenten took out a kunai and was about to do something. "Tenten" i spoke. She got out of her stance. I walked next to her. "Put him down" i said calmly. "Or what " he challenged. A rock hit him on the hand and he dropped konohamaru only for me to flash in front of him and punch him in the face. He flew back fifthteen feet. I decided to not use my chakra concentated fist. "That" i said simply. Temari looked up to see sasuke in a tree. He hopped down beside us. "Hello hot redhead" i said noticing someone arrive. Everyone looked at me. I pointed to the tree, and everyone looked to see redhead there. I like his eyes...i like him. He appear in front of us. "Sorry for my insolent brother" he said. "What's your name" sasuke asked. "Gaara and yours" he asked. "Sasuke" he said. "What about your two teammates" he asked. "Naruto" i said calmly. "Tenten" my bun-loving teammate introduced. "Also gaara"i said. He looked at me. "Kurama says **Say hi to shukaku for me** " i used kurama's voice after the first two words. Everyone else looked terrified. "He says **haha you dumbass demon you got sealed** ' gaara replied. " **Well at least my host is stronger than yours** " kurama said through me. " **Oh please we will settle at some point but i can guarantee my host is stronger** " gaara said. " **Whatever helps you sleep at night** **bye** " me and kurama's voices mixed together when i said bye. " **Bye** " the same thing happened to gaara. I turned around walking away my teammates behind me. "Are you not scared" i heard tenten ask me. "Have you seen how strong our team is" i asked. She thought about it then smirked. We were summoned and kakashi handed us forms which we signed immediately. We handed them to him and he disappeared. The rest of the week was normal. The day for the chunin exams came faster than i expected.


	9. Chapter 9

_CHAPTER 9_

I met my team at the entrance to the academy. We walked in ignoring mostly everyone. We went up a flight of stairs. We walked forward and was about to go up the next flight where the obvious 3rd floor was. But then i saw sakura get punched. I walked forward and smacked the guard in the back of the head. "Go back to guarding the gates izumo kotetsu" i yelled. I then walked up the stairs my team behind me. We got stopped by some lee fellow. Hold up...lee? I looked at tenten to see her blushing. "Sasuke" i said. "Don't fight him...he's a taijutsu expert and your body is not trained enough to deflect his attacks at the moment also it's clear he's been training like hell" i said. He nodded. "You win lee" i said. We walked to the door to see kakashi. "Good luck" he said then disappeared. We walked in receiving a bunch of KI on us. I release my own KI and saw a couple of them almost throw up. I knew it was time. I pushed chakra into my eyes in a different way. I knew my eyes would turn from a sky blue to a icy cold blue. "Well well well it looks like the rookie nine is all here plus some other guy and girl. What happened to naruto and sakura too weak or annoying. " he taunted. "Only sakura, if you hadn't noticed i would rather you keep my name out you mouth" i said in a calm tone. Team 8 turned to me all with confused that soon turned to shock. I smiled showing off some really sharp teeth. All of them visibly shiver. "Shut up you uke" sasuke said. "Well at least my name doesn't literally have uke in it" i said. "Touche" he said. "You rookies might not-" i cut him off because in seconds my blade was pressed against his neck. "Sorry...it's just...you smell of snake" i said. He stumbled back. "You can't kill me" he said. "Maybe not at this moment because of the rules but as soon as it's allowed if you cross my path once i won't hesitate to end your life just like with gato" i whispered to him making him pale visibly. I lowered my blade and the sound ninja tried to attack me. Keyword tried. When they tried to get closer to me they ended up tied up. "You use vibrations" i stated making them panic. I chuckled. Everyone froze and looked towards me. Opps. i forgot that according to my team that my chuckle is sexy as hell. "Heads up you maggots" a voice i've heard before yelled. I turned to it. "Ibiki" i said in a cheerful tone. He looked at me coming closer and backed away. "N-no stay away" he said. I stopped and chuckled again. Everyone was watching us. "That hurts ibiki, it really does" i said in a mocking tone. "What did you do to make him that scared" a guy asked. "He knows i live with anko" i said making the shinobi pale. "And that i picked up some of her traits" i said making him pale more. "Ibiki you're cool so I'm not going to mess with you, but some of the genin...well that's a different story." i said making him sigh in relief. We took our seats and he explained the rules. When we started i finished the questions in a minute and turned my sheet over. I saw a sand eye looking at me. I turned my paper over and it bowed and read. It then dispersed making me turn my paper back over. I fell asleep. I woke up to ibiki talking about the tenth question. I chose to stay quiet. "You pass" he said when everyone was done for. Those two words caused a uproar. After he explained and i didn't listen, anko came crashing it. After she landed, i immediately threw a whole bunch of kunai and shuriken at her. She skillfully dodged them all. She threw a kunai at my head which i caught. I smile but she knew i was about to attack her. I unsheathed my sword and charged. She did the same with a kunai. We were about to reach each other until "Anko, naruto" ibiki shouted. I dodged a swipe and put my sword away. Anko put her kunai away. We both said "not sorry" at the same time. Ibiki sighed while everyone except my team was looking at us in shocked. Tenten came over and smacked us both in the back of the heads. I looked at her. She looked back. "Fine sorry" i grumbled. "Good" she said. Sasuke walked over and grabbed me and tenten by the back of our shirts. I was just laying there like i was on the couch while tenten was struggling. He dropped tenten while putting me in a chair. "Why was i the only one to get dropped" she yelled. "Because he will kill me" he said bluntly pointing to me. She sat down shrugging while everyone else sweatdropped. We were all dismissed. Me and my team walked out and kakashi told us we would be going to the forest of death. Tenten and sasuke looked horrified while i was bored. That forest was basically like my home. We went to the dango stand. We all had dango then separated. I walked along the street to my house, sasuke beside me. "Sasuke" i said. "Yea" he asked. "You ever feel like somethings not right" i asked he nodded telling me about his clan and the feeling that something was wrong. "You should get the real answer from your brother" i said and he nodded. We went in the house and then to our rooms. I fell asleep quickly. I woke up and put on my usual outfit. I packed a lot of food in my storage seals, and then a lot of hidden weapons and things like that. I walked out eating ramen for breakfast. Sasuke came out in his usual outfit to clearly having hidden weapons all over him just like me. We went to the forest of death. Almost everyone was there. The guy from before with the glasses's team had arrived. Anko explained the test and handed out the forms. I signed my with my teammates and we got a heaven scroll. I saw a team of rock ninja get a earth and i walked up to them. "Hey good luck to you guys" i said. I held out my hand and one of the guys shook it so i placed my mark on him. I walked back to my team. They clearly knew what just happened. I smirked and them and they smirked back. We made our way to the gate. As soon as the bell sounded my team went towards the toward while i stayed behind and waited for a couple minutes. I used the seal to appear above him. I cut him in the back swiftly. The others stopped for a second. I killed all of them quickly making them scream. I searched them and i got a earth scroll. I put it in my pouch and flashed to my team. I erased my mark on the corpse in the process. "Done?" sasuke asked. I nodded. I enhanced my sense of smell and hearing. "Push chakra into your legs" i whispered. They both did what said and we were going very fast. We made it to the tower and we went inside our door. I motioned for our scroll and i opened both of them. I threw them, and kakashi popped up. He told us what the stuff on the wall and showed us to our room. I saw the sand siblings in the lounge. This would be fun. I walked over and sat next to gaara. "Hey panda" i said. He gave me a side-glance and nodded his hi. I tilted my head so i was right in front of him. I felt kurama trying to speak so i let him and moved back. " **Hello again shukaku** " i said. " **Hi** " gaara said annoyed. I heard another team come in. " **are you thinking the same thing as me** " i said. " **Yes i think i am** " gaara said. "What are you guys thinking" i said instead of kurama. " **That you two like each other** " gaara said then blushed realizing what his tailed beast said. I would been blushing if i was a normal person. " **See told you he likes you back** " kurama said through my mouth. "So what are you trying to pull" i asked. " **Kiss him** " both me and gaara said at the same time making gaara blush again. "What the hell" i said. I grabbed the panda's collar and pressed his lips on mine kissing him. He started kissing me back. Of course i pulled back and whispered only loud enough for him to hear "we will continue this later." he nodded. Tenten giggled then i realized she had been enhancing her hearing. "Tenten" i said calmly and she ran. Temari and kankuro had smug expressions on their face. I got up and grabbed gaara's arm walking away. I went into our team's room, and closed the door. I was about to straight up pin gaara when sand straight up pinned me to the wall. His arms replaced the sand and he started kissing me. I kissed back. I could sense that my team and his were watching except tenten at some point had gotten kakashi to joined. I pushed him and then went back. Our lips separated only for me to bite his neck. He growled. I instantly turned the tables, was pinned him on the bed in a matter of seconds. Both me and him were growling at each other. "You know i would continue but there are about five people peeping on us." i said in a teasing tone. He blushed. I sat up and said "come in we know you're there." they all walked in and kakashi tried to run but i already had him sitting in a chair. "What the hell i could've sworn i was walking away" he said. I chuckled when made everyone look at me then gaara growl. I smacked him on the back of the head. He scowled at me blushing. "How about you explain what kind of people i have now deemed you all" i said. After i got no answer i simply stated "perverts." i then sat on the bed motioning for them to get out. When gaara was about to go i pulled him back and he landed on the bed and closed the door. I cuddled him and fell asleep.

 _Le timeskip_

After five days, the time limit was reached. We walked into this room and lined up by team. I saw sakura glaring at me and i glared back making her shiver. I turned my attention to the old man. I looked at the sensei, my gaze lingering on the sound sensei. They explained the third test and the first named flashed on the board.

Ino - temari

Temari wins

Sasuke - yoroi

Sasuke

Tenten - sakura

Tenten

Kankuro - weird guy

Kankuro

Gaara - lee

Gaara

Hinata - neji

Neji

Shikamaru - kin

Shikamaru

Shino - zaku

Shino

Choji - dosu

Dosu

Kiba - naruto

I saw my name and walked down. "Oh look we got the loser" kiba said. I smiled at him. The procter yelled start. I appeared behind him and sliced the back of his knees. I flashed back to my spot. He fell to the ground. He tried to get up only to find he couldn't. "Damn it what did you do" he yelled. "I made it so you can't walk rather than killing you but don't worry the nurses should be able to heal that" i said like it was simply.

Kiba - naruto

Naruto

I watched everyone who won walk back to the floor. "You have a month until the final exams" the third hokage said and everyone left. I grabbed tenten and sasuke and then also grabbing temari, kankuro and gaara. I flashed to my house. "Would you guys like to stay here kankuro, temari, gaara, and tenten?" i asked. They all nodded. "Sasuke do you mind showing them around while i track down some people"i asked. He nodded and i flashed to kakashi. Turns out they were in a meeting. "Hey gramps" i said placing a seal on the wall beside his desk. "Yes naruto" he asked. "Can i go out the village to train for the final part of the chunin exams" i asked. "Absolutely not" koharu protested. "Sure naruto here are the official papers" he said handing me some papers. I flashed to the BBQ place and walked to the gates, i ended up at the gates. I passed them the papers and put a seal on the gates and started to run. I ran to the next town over to find two men in black cloaks with red clouds. One was cursing and had silver hair while the other had stitches and green and red eyes. They were...hot. I know I'm hitting on people older than me but they were. I ignored them but kept a eye on them. "Can i have some dango please" i asked the lady. She nodded and gave me some and i payed her. I sat down on the other side of the restaurant and ate quickly. I took the dango sticks and left them there and then i left. I walked peacefully and i could tell they were following me. I walked into the forest and stopped turning around. I stretched and sat down. "If i wanted to get away from you i would have already" i pointed out. They came out of hiding and sat beside me. "Who the fuck are you" i said in a carefree tone. They probably don't realize i kept leaving seals everywhere and they are already in my trap. "Kakuzu" the tall one with stitches said. "Hidan" the albino with silver hair introduced. I laid back and started throwing kunai at random trees. To others it looked like i was bored, but to me i was marking places with with my seal. "So you look strong wanna train me" i asked. "Why the fuck would our team train you" hidan asked. "Because i will give one of you money and the other can kill my clones all he wants" i said. They both perked up. Eavesdropping comes in handy. "Alright follow us" kakuzu said. "Just go i will be able to catch up" i said. I placed a mark on his back. "Alright if you say so" he said. "Gimme a hour to rest" i said. He nodded and they ran off. I fell asleep. When i woke up, i flashed to the mark and landed beside kakuzu. I started running. "It's been six hours" he said. "I fell asleep so i only flashed here a minute ago" i said. He shrugged. We came across a boulder. I put on my blindfold. "What the fuck is that for" hidan yelled. "It's training" i said. I hear the boulder open, and i held the footsteps start so i started walking in too.


	10. Chapter 10

_CHAPTER 10_

"Hey fuckers we are back" hidan yelled. I ran into a wall and started cursing it out. I kept walking with them and didn't do it again. I heard more people breathing meaning we were in the same room. "Ten?" i asked. "Nine" kakuzu answered. "Ten" a voice answered. I unhooked the blindfold. I saw nine people and a plant like thing. I sat on one of the couches like it was my own home. I placed a seal on it. I flashed to my house and grabbed a briefcase of money. I flashed back to my spot and threw at kakuzu. He nodded. I made several clones and placed seals on them so they wouldn't dispel. "There you go hidan and don't worry about hurting them i have a high pain tolerance." i said yawning. I saw a redhead and a blonde arguing about art. I sat down listening. "True art is eternal" "true art is a fleeting moment"

"Actually true art is something rare and one of a kind. You both have true art since each of your art styles are unique the real question is which true art is better" i stated matter of factly. They both looked at me and started agreeing with how i saw things. "I accept that explanation but whose art do you like better" deidara asked and sasori nodded. "Well with sasori's eternal art i feel like if it's eternal and i never stop looking at it then it is truly beautiful yet the fleeting moment i would try to capture all the details which would be impossible making it a mystery and it would possess a person. I can't really choose." i started saying all of this to myself. They both nodding. "We should discuss more sometime" sasori. I nodded and got up. I walked over and sat next to itachi. "Hey fam" i said. He looked at me. I activated my sharingan and we had a staring contest. He blinked making me scoff. I deactivated my sharingan. I was pulled into his tsukiyomi. "Hey it's good to see you" i said to itachi. "Yes it is" he said. "So how's life" i asked. "You can obviously see my memories so yeah." he said. He summoned a game off cards and i sat down. We play a whole bunch of games and i won 7 of them while he won 2 of them. "Do you have a 3" i said for my last card. He gave me a card making me win again. We were suddenly back in the real world. I chuckled which made everyone look at me. Why does this always happen? "What's funny" a man with blue skin asked. "I just beat itachi in cards 8 times out of the ten times we played" i said like it was nothing making everyone gape. "Can you do a game in the real world" the blue guy asked. "Yea" itachi said. We sat on opposite sides. Playing uno. I won after a while. "What is your IQ" itachi asked. I shrugged. I flashed to my library and grabbed a scroll. "Imma learn this" i said. They all sweatdropped. "This is a S-rank lightning jutsu" the blue man yelled. "And?" i said. They all sweatdropped. I walked around until i found a training room. I put my mark on it. I tried it out and voila it worked. "It needs to be more powerful." i thought. I pushed more chakra and tried again. A dog the size of kyuubi formed and ran towards the wall. It hit it full force making a large crater. I flashed back to my couch which i have now claimed. Everyone looked at me. I was muttering about how awesome it was. Everyone sweatdropped. "Show us the damage" peircings said. I flashed there and flared my chakra. A minute later everyone arrived. They all sweatdropped. I did a earth jutsu and the carter was gone but it still had burn marks so i did a water jutsu so it turned out good as new. I turned around dusting my hands off. "What" i asked. "You had three chakra natures" the woman asked. "No i have all of them" i said making them all anime fall. "I'm also a seal master, and i have fox summons but my kenjutsu and genjutsu can use a little work." i said. "I have to check on my house real quick i'll be right back" i said. I flashed to konoha and looked around. Everyone was eating. "Wassup guys" i said making tenten throw kunai at me. I caught it and threw it back. She caught it. "Nothing much" everyone said. I grabbed gaara and pulled him next to me making everyone sweatdrop. "Hey naruto can i come with you" gaara asked. "Why"i asked tilting my head. "Because shukaku only allows me to sleep when i'm near you" he said. I nodded. "Go pack" i said and he went upstairs. "So how's everyone's training." i asked. "I am working on my taijutsu and ninjutsu" tenten said. "Genjutsu and ninjutsu" sasuke. "Taijutsu" temari and kankuro both said at the same time. I nodded. "You" sasuke asked. "Everything" i said making them shiver. "Im ready" gaara said. "Bye guys we'll check in at random times" i said and flashed away seeing them wave. "Wassup" i said scaring the living crap out of hidan. Everyone laughed at him. I sat down and gaara sat next me. He was playing with his sand and i was working on my gravity seals. I wore 500 pound weights on each arm and 600 for each leg. I also had 700 pounds on in gravity seals. I was increase them 50 pounds each. As soon as i finished, i fell on the ground. I slowly got up. "What's with you" kisame asked. Yes...it took me this long to remember everyone's names. "I increased my gravity seals"i said. I stretched and started to jog around the hideout. I came back to see gaara and sasori sitting together talking. "Yea but i hate it when sand gets in my eye" gaara stated. "It really is the worst" sasori said. "Is it really that bad" i asked sitting down. "Yep" they both said. I laid down. "I'm taking someone's room" i said getting up and walking around. I finally found a room and i laid on the bed. Gaara laid next to me and i spooned him. I fell asleep rather quickly. I was in gaara's mindscape and so was kurama. Kurama and shukaku were in human form. Gaara appeared after a minute and sweatdropped. I guess it isn't everyday you see a jinchuuriki and two tailed beast playing cards. He sat at a fourth chair that randomly appeared. We all played cards.

 **Itachi's POV**

Me and kisame entered our room to see my bed taken up by naruto spooning gaara and gaara grabbing naruto's shirt. They were both sleep. It was then that they both mumbled "cheater" at the same time that i got confused. I ignored it and went to another room.

 **Back to naruto's POV**

Kurama threw our cars because he was about to lose and we both yelled

"You fucking cheater." We went back to playing cards. Eventually we all decided to go to sleep for real.


	11. Chapter 11

_CHAPTER 11_

I woke up and saw gaara snuggled into me. It was a rather adorable sight. I chuckled and he stirred awake. He looked up at me and in that moment he looked so innocent even if he had killed a lot of people. "Ruto" he asked and i chuckled. I didn't mind it at all. "Yes pandaaaaaaa" i said making him blush. I got up and stretched. I grabbed a fishnet shirt with black anbu pants, red ninja shoes, and a red headband. I stretched and i looked back to see gaara looking at my stomach or more importantly my abs which were there. When he noticed i caught him and was smirking evilly, he blushed and looked away. I chuckled making him blush more. I got undressed and put on the clothes i had picked out a minute ago. I turned around if gaara wasn't blushing before...he was now. I walked up to him. Did i ever say i found a reverse for the tasukete no anime jutsu. It will bring you to the person's world. "Hey gaara get dressed or i'll make you" i said. I could see him battling internally before he got up. I walked to the kitchen to see everyone doing something. "Hey guys" i said. "Yea" i heard. "I'm going to another world today who wants to come" i said. Hidan, itachi, and sasori raised their hands. "Ok i will be leaving when gaara comes in" i said. I grabbed a apple and flashed to the training ground flared my chakra. Soon enough everyone was here.

"Tasukete no anime reverse summoning" i yelled making the hand signs. We all ended up in a classroom. Almost everyone in it were shooting at the teacher. Me and hidan both said "i like this place" at the same time. Then karma walked in. he looked at me and yelled "what's up blondie it's been a while." everyone except me and him sweatdropped. "What's up sadist" i said. He motioned me closer. "Wanna help with the plan" he asked. "What plan" i whispered. "We have to kill that guy" he pointed to the teacher and i paled. "NOOOOOOO" i yelled. "What's wrong" itachi asked. "That guy is just like Gai" i yelled making itachi paled. "Karma i'm in" i said. He handed me a knife saying it was the only material that could hurt him. I walked calmly to the teacher and instantly started trying to stab him. He was just as fast as me. I twisted in the air and got three of his tentacles. I stopped and went over to itachi. "You try" i said. He nodded. "I need to train if i'm that slow" i said making everyone else sweatdrop. "Oh yea itachi hurry up my jutsu is about to wear off." i yelled. He nodded getting the sixth tentacle. Before he could stab the sensei though, we were back. "Lets try this again" i said. "Nah that was tiring" they all said. I nodded doing the jutsu for only me. When i arrived, a pipe fell on me. Then i fell asleep. Then i woke up to my eye burning. I was next to a boy who had an eyepatch on. I panicked. "Sorry" the boy said. I chuckled. His head shot up and he looked at me. I then noticed that he looked hungry. "It's fine i have to go" i said releasing the jutsu. I was glad when i got back nothing about me had changed. "You're back" a voice said. "Yea" i answered noticing it was night. "You were gone for a couple days so i couldn't sleep" my redhead complained. I picked him up and flashed to our room. Well it was actually someone else's. I noticed itachi asleep on our makeshift bed. Guess what i did. I put gaara in between us and fell asleep and gaara did the same not caring about the third person in the bed. I woke up to see gaara snuggling into me and itachi's arms around both of us. They were both still sleep. They looked content. I moved a little and gaara stirred away. He blushed seeing the position we were all in. I put a finger to my lips and he nodded. He then opted for snuggling i closer to me. We both entered our mindscapes and started being teased by the tailed beast. "Oh my jashin naruto look he's actually blushing" he said. "Can it you overgrown fox" i yelled. "Calm down" gaara said even though he blushing too. "We basically see everything so you could have sex now and it wouldn't make a difference" kurama pointed out making us both blush more. I then smirked. "So kurama...how does it feel to be a woman" i said in a mocking tone making shukaku laugh. "Your mom" he retorted making me laugh because of how true it was. "But that means you were fucked by my dad" i said making shukaku laugh harder. Gaara was just a blushing mess. "We better go" i said making us wake up. I saw itachi waking up, and when he eyes finally came open, he blushed 50 shades of (grey) red. It was quite funny to see someone so strong so vulnerable. I got up and went out the room the other two following me. "Hey are you three all in a three way relationship" konan asked. Itachi remain stoic except a faint smirk while gaara was blushing and me. Well i was on the floor from a nosebleed. "Looks like gaara and naruto wouldn't mind that" konan said right when i had stood up making me do it again. I got up once again. I wiped the blood off from earlier. The only reason I'm a perv is because of that damn snake lady rubbing off on me. I was about to walk off after konan who ran but i was grabbed by both gaara and itachi. Gaara had my left arm while itachi had my right. They were both dragging me back to the placing of sleeping. I passed out from a nosebleed. When i woke up, a felt the two people that dragged me were leaning or something. I opened my eyes to see both of them staring at me. The first thing i noticed was the lust from both of them. The second thing was that they were intentionally trapping me. The third and final thing was that the door was locked. "He's awake so i guess we don't have to wait anymore" gaara said to itachi who nodded. "I think he will like to watch and join" itachi said making gaara nod. I don't know why i felt like a seke. I felt like i wanted to dominate and be dominated. I chuckled feeling my own lust start to cloud my vision. I jumped on gaara pinned him down and started kissing him while he kissed back. I didn't see itachi coming closer to me until he was where he wanted.

 **Hidan POV**

I was walking to the kitchen when i passed itachi's room, and i heard a voice sounding like naruto's saying "harder." I immediately sped up while blushing.

 _Timeskip to after le smutty scenes_

 **Naruto's POV**

I woke up...in no clothes from the waist above. There was a redhead and guy with black next to me...in no clothes from the waist above. I blushed remembering the day before. I got out and got dressed. Gaara and me were relieved to be back together. Itachi said we had to much stress so he gave us both massages. We repaid him but giving him one too. We ended up messing with itachi's hair. At some point itachi tricked me, but i know it was near the beginning. I went out and went into the kitchen where everyone was. Hidan looked smug while the others were smirking at me. "You itachi and gaara" hidan teased making me look at him. "What are you implying." i asked. "I heard you" i yelled. I started laughing knowing he must of her wrong. "Itachi gave me a massage while me and gaara this game called whack a mole, and it wouldn't go down when gaara hit it so i yelled for him to hit it harder" i said explaining some of the night. Everyone was chuckling know how everything got mixed up. Gaara came in. "gaara let's play a game" i yelled. "I got a game but we will need a lot of people for it." he said. I summoned karma and his blue haired friend along with a short black-haired fellow, a woman with glasses, a even shorter white haired fellow, and the guy with the eyepatch.

They all gave me their names.

Nagisa

Levi

Hanji

Killua

Kaneki

I set up a game table of eight sides. We all sat on one. We were playing truth or dare. "Killua try to kill the silver haired guy" i said. He chopped off his head. That was funny. "Naruto do something embarrassing." nagisa challenged. "Can i embarrass one of you with me" i asked. He nodded. I stood up and went to gaara and kissed him. I then went and sat back in my chair. "Nagisa who do you like" killua said with a smirk. "K-karma" he said turning as red as gaara's hair. Karma looked really serious when he got up and kissed nagisa on the lips. "MY SHIP HAS SAILED" i yelled making everyone laugh. "Kaneki what's the worst thing you've done" levi asked. "Eat a human" kaneki shrugged. I shrugged thinking of zetsu while hanji yelled out "IT'S A MINI TITAN." It was quite amusing to watch levi hold her back from experimenting on him. "Is he like eren?" she asked. "How do you kill them" levi asked. "With my kagune" kaneki said while shrugging. We all put it off. "You said eren" i asked. Hanji nodded while levi "tch"ed. I did my jutsu added eren's name. A tall dude popped up. We spent the day learning about each other. They all had to go soon and i knew tomorrow my actual training would start.


	12. Chapter 12

_CHAPTER 12_

It was time for me, and gaara to go back. I flashed to my house along with gaara who was beside me. I then ran to the arena with gaara on my back. I arrived there as it was about to start. I set gaara down and went to my spot. "Hey" sasuke greeted. I could see zetsu recording. I waved at him and he waved back.

The procter explained the rules and told everyone except the first fighters to go up to the booth. "The sound guy will definitely win" i heard sakura's voice and smirked. I heard everyone betting. I saw someone bet a large sum on me and i could tell it was kakuzu.

Naruto - dosu

The competitor yelled start and we both jumped back. While he was observing me i was taking my gravity seals off.

 **No one's POV**

The crowd saw the head fly off the sound guy's head and the blonde hadn't moved. The shinobi saw the blonde run and cut off the guys head and run back. Everyone was too shocked to cheer. Then they saw the blonde walk to the stairs. The sound guy was about to attack him when he turned and stabbed him in the heart. The guy fell to the ground and off the blonde's sword.

The blonde walked up after the procter declared him the winner.

Naruto - dosu

Naruto

Gaara - tenten

Before anyone could moved tenten yelled that she forfeit.

Gaara - tenten

Gaara

Temari - shikamaru

Temari

Kankuro - neji

Kankuro made his way to the arena while neji just jumped. Kankuro brought out a new puppet. Neji got his stance. Anyone could see neji was arrogant. When the matched started, neji tried to juken strike kankuro's puppet only to be poisoned. He started writhing in agony. "Winner kankuro."

The medics came but naruto jumped in their way. He crouched down and healed neji in three seconds. The blonde jumped back up and sat down.

Kankuro - neji

Kankuro

Sasuke - shino

Sasuke and shino jumped down. Shino saw that sasuke wasn't confident and knew he would lose so he called the match.

Sasuke - shino

Sasuke

Naruto - gaara

They both stepped onto the arena. They smiled at each other before sudden their faces changed. The blonde's sky eyes became icy and cold while gaara's eyes held nothing but hatred. They procter yelled start. "' **I won't go easy on you, but how about we play** " the blonde yelled out. Gaara nodded. Gaara ran forward his sand swirling around him. The sand formed two hardened sandstone swords. Two black swords appeared in naruto's hands before his eyes turned red. He rushed forward with half of his speed. They met in the middle and started to fight. To the civilians it looked like they were dancing. The shinobi were watching their skills. Gaara's sand had become apart of him not a tool and they continued to dance. Everyone was in a trance with the complicated dance the two shinobi were doing. They both jumped back. The blonde blurred through hand signs. A large lightning wolf appeared and charged towards gaara who dodged with ease. It left a crater and burns on the wall. Next was a gigantic water hurricane. Then wind surround him making him faster. He then used a fire ball jutsu and then great breakthrough. Then naruto rushed forward and sudden gaara had a sword at his neck. Naruto chopped off his head and he turned to sand. Gaara tried to strike from above but naruto blocked and they started their dance once again. Naruto twisted out the way and used the moment to parry gaara. They both jumped back. Both doing very fast handsigns. Two bijuu appeared. The bijuu struggled against each other while the shinobi fought in a dance. It finally ended with sudden naruto's sword hit the real gaara's neck who was behind him. Kurama had tackled shukaku and was pinning him. Everyone cheered as he procter announced naruto as the winner. They got confused when gaara's sand wrapped around naruto. Baki started rushing towards them to be stopped by temari and kankuro. He was confused until he saw the sand make the two kiss. They separated and both yelled "KURAMA/SHUKAKU" at the same time. The said beast saw their owners walked towards them calmly with their swords in their hands. They got scared and poofed out of existence. Naruto sighed while gaara shook his head. Gaara walked back up to the stands and sat down. Sasuke walked down. They stood on the opposite sides. They both activated their sharingans and everyone gasped. "I met him" naruto said and sasuke nodded. "What did you think" he asked. "I think you were right and i am going to make him tell you the truth" naruto said making sasuke smile warmly. Everyone gaped. It happened so fast. A black sword was where sasuke was suppose to be. Sasuke threw a fireball at naruto. He made a earth wall. He waited and suddenly he had sasuke against the wall his sword at the others neck. "Winner naruto uzumaki" the procter yelled making everyone cheer. They both deactivated their sharingans and smiled. Everyone walked back down. Everyone was dismissed.

 **Naruto's POV**

I have admit the other's looked tired and i wasn't in the least. I looked at the kazekage. "YOU ARE NOT RAZA" i yelled making everyone turn to him. " **I SMELL A CERTAIN SNAKE** " i yelled enhancing my voice with kurama's demon voice. He took off the hat and smirked. There in all his pedo-self stood orochimaru. " **It was you...you were the one who hurt anko** " i yelled. I cut off his head and he died. I sighed and turned to the others. They all flinched back. I moped back to my seat. I grabbed gaara and dragged him. I grabbed kankuro and temari too and flashed to my house. I keep dragging him until we reached my room. I threw him on the bed and closed the door. I laid down and he laid next to me. He snuggled into me as i spooned him. I put seals on the doors and windows so no one could see or hear anything from inside the window and the only people who could come inside were me and gaara. We didn't leave we just sat in our mindscapes and played cards. At some point a sand cocoon formed around us. I knew. I knew that before his head was gone that he got to old man. I made the seals so i could feel them trying to get in. After a week, the sand cocoon dropped and we stepped out. We came out the room and went into the kitchen. Everyone looked at us and instantly brightened up.

I felt better. I felt normal with a little sad. Gaara was there to support me. I was told to report to the hokage's office. I walked there with him. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Then toughen up" he said and i smiled a little. "Hey gaara can i teach you a jutsu." i asked. "What?" he asked. I did my sexy jutsu and he stood there. "Sure" he said. He did the jutsu and he popped up as this.

I took a look and i could tell my nose was bleeding a little. I got a idea. "Keep the jutsu up" i said. He well she nodded. I did my own jutsu and got this.

I saw a gaara have a slight nosebleed and smirked to myself. I grabbed her hand. I started running and flashed us to the hokage's office. I saw a man white white-hair and red marks on his face. He wore a red robe thing with green as his shirt color. He looked at us and had a really bad nosebleed. "Hi im naruko and this is agira" i said in my girl voice. "Well nice to meet you i am the wonderful toad sage" the man yelled. "Ok nice to meet you...pervy sage" i said ephancising the pervy sage part. He got a tick mark and suddenly he was confused looking at my hand around gaara's waist. "Would you ladies like to come back to my place" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm sorry but we're gay" i said making him pout. Then i burst out laughing. I undid my jutsu and so did gaara. His jaw dropped. Gaara helped me up. "You should seen your face" i chuckled making him freeze and look at me. "You are a ladykiller aren't you" he said with a sweatdrop. "Yes but i'm taken" i said chuckling."by who?" he asked. I kissed gaara making the man giggle and start writing in a notebook. "Anyway my name is naruto and this is gaara" i said making him nod. "My name is jiraiya" he said. "What are we here for" i asked. "Me and you are going to go find the fifth hokage" he said and i nodded. I flashed to my house and packed quickly then flashed back. "Ok i'm ready are you ready gaara" i asked. He nodded. We walked to the front gates. "Where is the first place we are going" i asked. "You'll see" jiraiya said. We arrived at a town and i got a idea. "Hey jiraiya do this" i did my jutsu and so did gaara and we turned into girls. He did the jutsu and ended up like this.

We walked through the town getting plenty of whistles and catcalls. The jutsu wasn't a henge it actually changed your body. At the moment, we were actually girls. It was funny how every time someone reached for my rear then gaara would growl. We walked into the hot springs and went into the female side. We entered and jiraiya started writing while me and gaara talked using our mindscapes.

'It's funny how they don't know we are boys'

'I know right' gaara replied.

'Look at jiraiya i mean do they not notice him'

'I dunno they must be blind'

'Let's get out'

'Alright'

We got out and went to our room. We put our clothes back on. When we came outside, we started walking. I started making rasengans and then making them disappear. It was funny. I sat on a bench and released my jutsu and gaara sat on my lap. She stayed in girl form. I turned back into my girl form. I picked her up and started to walk back. I walked into our room and put her down.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Jiraiya had told us the woman's name was tsunade senju. I asked around and started to run. I was running at my full speed so in a couple hours i found her. She was in a bar next to a woman with a pig. I released my girl form and walked up to her. She didn't notice me. I grabbed the lady with the pig and held her arm. I placed my seal on her. She jerked her arm out my hand. I walked over to tsunade and enhanced my arms with chakra. I grabbed her and jumped out the bar. "Hello tsunade" i said. "Who are you twerp" she yelled at me. "Your grandson now listen" i yelled. "We can't talk here" i said. "Are we bringing pig lady" i asked. She nodded. She went inside and came out with pig lady. I grabbed their eyes. "Close your eyes" i said and they nodded. I flashed to gaara who was curled up in a ball. The jutsu had wore off and he had woken up. I hugged him and he looked up. "It's ok" i said rubbing his back. He hugged me back while i rubbed his head.

"What's up with him" tsunade asked. "He can't sleep unless i'm near" i said. I saw him fall asleep and i sat down letting him curl into me. "Ok so now we have to wait for someone. " i said. I started to get bored. I took out a sharpie and started drawing on gaara's forehead. I put "touch him and you die!" He started to stir and i backed away. He looked at the sharpie and then the mirror. He sighed and took the sharpie. He wrote something on my forehead too. I looked in the mirror to see "PROPERTY OF GAARA" in big letters. I chuckled. I grabbed his arm and flung him forward his lips crashing into mine. He was so red his tattoo was no longer visible. I could see tsunade with a slight nosebleed and her mouth agape. I sensed jiraiya coming down the hallway. I pulled away and gaara pouted. Jiraiya came in still in his girl form. "Hey rai" i said. He waved changing back into a man. Tsunade bonked him on his head probably guessing where he was just at. I chuckled. "Jiraiya can you explain to tsunade while we have sought her out" i asked. He nodded and said "let's go to a bar first." i nodded. I walked to the bar hand in hand with gaara. Tsunade, jiraiya, and shizune were in front of us. I saw a snake slither in a alley. I knew no snakes should be here. "Stop" i said. Everyone did and i beckoned them closer. They all leaned in and i whispered "a snake whose name starts with O is watching us. He will attack soon." They nodded and instantly became aware. We continued walked to the bar just as we had before except everyone was more alert now. We made it to the bar and sat down at a booth. He explained the situation and how she was suppose to be the fifth hokage. She seemed to be debating it in her head and i noticed she kept glancing at me. Finally she said "alright we will head back tomorrow." At this me and gaara started laughing. They others looked confused until i grabbed gaara and tsunade's hands and told them to grab shizune and jiraiya's hands. They were all surprised to find themselves at the gate to konoha. Gaara and me watched everyone's reactions. Jiraiya looked proud while tsunade and shizune's mouths were wide open. "Imma meet with my little bro?" I asked gaara. He nodded and said "i'll meet you at the house because you know we only have a little time before i have to go." I nodded and flashed to sasuke. He was the training ground throw shuriken at targets. "Waddup duckbutt" i said. He jumped. "Don't call me that" he said. "Orochimaru is still alive" i said making him freeze. "I'll kill that snake" he said. "That's just it" i said trailing off. "What" he said. "He needs to be sealed not killed" i said. He nodded. "Come on let's spar while i tell you a story" i said. We activated our sharingans and started sparing while i told him the story of the uchiha clan and what really happened while we were sparring. By the time we finished we were both scratched up since in was only taijutsu. It was now the middle of the night. He looked angry. "Sasuke do you wanna talk to itachi" i asked. He nodded. I held out my hand and when he got closer i realized he was crying. I pulled him and hugged him comforting him. I flashed to itachi's room in their base. I knocked on the door and yelled "it's naruto." I heard him say "come in." I walked in sasuke stayed outside. "Kisame can you go this is uchiha business" i said. He nodded. He left and i turned to itachi. He was sitting on his bed, and his hair was out. "I told sasuke the truth" i said making his eyes widen. "You need to comfort your little brother itachi, both of us do since both of us are the only family he has left" i said. He seemed to debate it quickly before nodding slowly. I walked to the door opened it and pulled sasuke inside. He immediately ran over to itachi as i pulled the door closed. They hugged and sasuke started crying. I walked over and sat next to them. "Itachi" i asked. He hummed as a way of saying "yeah." "i think i could get you back into leaf if i tried" i said. They both looked at me and sasuke whispered "please do it." I chuckled. Itachi raised a eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I, he is basically my older brother too" i explained making sasuke release a breath. Itachi grabbed me and pulled me into the hug as sasuke moved a little so it would be a group hug.

I don't when, but at some point we had fallen asleep. I woke up and saw that we had woken up almost like me gaara and itachi. I realized i had tear marks, but i decided it must of been because of some nightmare. I wonder what it was about. I shook my brothers awake and they both opened their eyes. Sasuke shot up while itachi sat up slowly. "Hey ruto" itachi asked looking me in the eye. "Yea" i said. "We should go soon" he said and i nodded. We all got ready and i chuckled thinking of something. I once liked itachi and i once liked sasuke, but now they were like my brothers. I almost committed incest. Actually...fuck laws if i want to commit incest then i want to commit incest I am not gonna judge anyone. That's when I realized something. Itasasu. "I SHIP IT" i yelled making them both jump. "You ship what" itachi asked me as I kept my gaze on the floor. "Look it's bts" he said making me look up and into his eyes. That was a dirty trick. He started laughing and said, "i ship it too." It is very joyful and it makes you cry tears of happiness when your ship sails. I held out my hands which they both grabbed one and flashed to the hokage's office to be met with tsunade, koharu, homura, and danzo. "I demand he give up his sharingan and the namikaze compound" danzo yelled not seeing i had entered. "What grounds do you have to demand this danzo" i said making them turn to me. "Every right because you are no uchiha and sasuke isn't big enough" he said. "What about sasuke and me" said itachi making them turn to him. Sasuke stepped forward and nodded agreeing with me brother. "Get out danzo I have things to deal with" tsunade said making him huff and leave. "I request itachi be brought back in the village since he carried out his order. I showed her his memories that would be important. "Access granted" she said. Koharu and homura left and we instantly relaxed. I sat on a couch and she sat next to me "what's up grams' i said. "Nothing much just battling with paperwork" she said and i laughed. "What is so funny" she asked. "Because we are related, i will tell you how to defeat the monsters" i said and she nodded. "How! You must tell me" she said in a eager voice. I ushered her closer and whispered "shadow clones or fireball jutsu work." she then proceeded to anime fall. I chuckled and the door opened revealing a angry sakura haruno. "Hello sakura do you need something" tsunade. "Naruto you baka" sakura said about to punch me on the head. Im am lucky i dodged. "What did i do this time" i said in a cold voice. "You messed with my sasuke-kun and made him cry. Now you must die." she cracked her knuckles and was about to hit me, but sasuke spoke. "Shut up sakura I have never been yours and do you not remember that both me and naruto requested you be taken off the team. She started fangirling over sasuke. "Tsunade can i bring my friends into the village. They are rogue but nice and they all just want peace or safety" i said and she nodded. I flashed to the base and ran around telling everyone to come to the living room. When they were all here I spoke. "Hey guys I know the hokage personally and she agreed that you guys can join the village if you want. We don't hold grudges and you will live with me." i explained quickly. The only one who didn't agree somehow was zetsu. I flashed everyone to my house, and showed them their rooms. I then went to gaara's room and knocked on the door. He answered and i could see he was packing. "You are leaving tomorrow?" i asked tilting my head. He nodded. I chuckled. I walked forward making him back up and closed the door. I started to help him pack and we got done pretty quickly. I placed the bags next to his bed and stored both in one scroll. I then pushed him on the bed. I kissed him and he kissed back. I licked his both lip and he flipped us over. Our tongues battled and he won this time. Itachi walked in "hey ruto hi-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence. I gave him a side glance and sat up keeping gaara on my lap. "Hidan wants you and where is my room" he asked. "Beside peins and tell him i will see him in a minute" i said. He left. I got up and gave gaara a quick peck. "Dinner will be ready soon you should get rid of your problem" i said and walked out closing the door. I chuckled knowing i probably couldn't see his tattoo. I walked down into the living room. "Yeah hidan" i said seeing him on the couch. "Can we go out and walk around konoha" he asked and i nodded before paling. "What" itachi asked. "Hidan didn't curse" i said and everyone else in the akatsuki paled.

"Duck in cover"

"The world is ending"

"Is this road to ninja"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Anyone not in the akatsuki was laughing at us running around. "Don't cause trouble and be back before the hour's up I am cooking" i said. Everyone not in the akatsuki brightened up at that. I sense someone at the door and opening it. "Yes" i asked. "Naruto namikaze-uzumaki?" a anbu asked. There were two. "What" i asked. "You are under arrest by order of lord danzo" they said. Everyone was behind me looking mad. "Well i come if you can catch me" i said dropping my gravity seals. I started running the opposite way of the hokage's office the two behind me. They were slow so i stopped very far away from the village and waiting. In two minutes, they caught up. "We have caught you"one said. "Minato's hiraishin do you know it" i asked. They nodded. I waved and they both lunged at me. I flashed to tsunade's office when they were inches from me. She jumped and asked "what." "danzo is trying to arrest me for something" i cleared up. She smirked knowing what i did. Danzo burst through the door. "Uzumaki naruto-" he started only to get interrupted by me saying "namikaze." "you are under arrest for bringing rogue ninjas into the village" he yelled. "I cleared it" tsunade said making him fume. "That is no excuse" he said. "Plus he killed two of my anbu" he said. I narrowed my eyes realizing he was setting me up. "Is this true naruto" tsunade asked. "No it is not" i said clearing looking her in the eyes. "We have a witness"he said and sakura came through the door. "He slaughtered them and then laughed." she said in a terrified voice. Koharu and homura came in and said "tsunade we hereby demand that naruto give his sharingan to danzo and be executed." i laughed. "Thing is you can't do that if i am not a konoha ninja anymore"i said. "What do you mean" sakura yelled mad. I took the headband from around my neck and crossed a line across it. I flashed to my house and put it back on. "EVERYONE I'M A ROGUE NIN NOW IF YOU WANNA COME WITH ME TO THE ROGUE NINJA STATUS THEN COME ON SO I CAN ESCAPE" i yelled. Everyone was immediately in front of me and ready.

The akatsuki:

Itachi

Kisame

Tobi

Deidara

Sasori

Pein

Konan

Hidan

Kakuzu

Konoha ninjas:

Tenten

Sasuke

Kakashi

Suna siblings:

Kankuro

Temari

Gaara

Everyone joint their hands and i flashed to the gate. Tsunade was there and she joined the circle. I flashed us to the akatsuki base. I guess we are all rogue ninja now.

Sorry suna.

Looks like we took some of their shinobi too.

Well konoha is fucked now.

That's what they get for messing with the fox.


End file.
